


Baking contest

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a flirt, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, baking contest, baking cookies, burned cookies, but also shy, cocky!Cas, flirty!cas, this is just fluff, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean wants to bake some cookies but Sam doesn’t want to help. So he calls the angel and somehow it ends up in a real competition. Dean knows exactly what he wants if he beats Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Baking contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightthroughbrokenglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightthroughbrokenglass/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 15!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Starlightthroughbrokenglass!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightthroughbrokenglass/pseuds/starlightthroughbrokenglass) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Cookies

Dean whistles happily in the search of his apron. Sammy got it for him as a joke, but Dean loves that there are hot dogs all over it. While he does understand Sam wanted to give him a hint, Dean plays the innocent.

“You up for Christmas cookies, Sammy?” Dean asks and Sam at least looks up from his newspaper, while Dean tries to tie his apron. He struggles visible with it, but Sam makes no move to help him.

“I don’t know.” Sam answers and focuses back on finding new hunts. Dean huffs. He knows that Sam is not a real Christmas fan, but he had always tried to make it a nice Christmas, even if Dad wasn’t there. 

“Cas, you listening?” Dean asks, his eyes closed, hands still behind his back and his favourite noise rings out behind him. Before Dean can turn around to actually see Castiel, the angel presses against Dean’s back, closing the apron for him.

Dean shudders and almost sighs at the contact. Castiel takes a step back way too soon, but now Dean turns around and smiles at him.

“Hello Dean.” 

Castiel smiles his wonderful (and sadly rare) smile at Dean and they both stare at each other. Honestly if it wasn’t for Sam sitting so close, Dean would’ve done this a few more minutes. Like this, he looks down at his hands.

“You wanna bake some Christmas cookies with me?” Dean asks and he looks up through his eyelashes at Castiel. He knows that isn’t as good as Sam’s puppy eyes, but most of the times it does the trick.

Castiel seems distracted for a tiny second. 

Sam is always telling Dean that his crush isn’t one sided and while Dean knows Castiel did a lot for him - he fell for him from heaven dammit - Dean isn’t sure why Castiel is never acting on it.

So he waits. Well and maybe tries to rile Castiel up. Can you blame him?

“I’m… You can bake?” Castiel finally says and while Sam snorts loudly, Dean actually pouts. He pushes his under lip out and hopes it looks convincing. He almost smiles, when he sees how Castiel’s hand twitches. Eager to touch it.

“Of course I can, the real question is, can you bake?” Dean asks and this time he smirks at Castiel. The angel doesn’t look really impressed. Instead he raises one eyebrow and Dean almost (ALMOST) drops to his knees just for that.

“I’m very good at a lot of things.” Castiel answers and luckily Sam bangs his hands very loudly on the kitchen table, because Dean doesn’t know what to answer. Sam gags and then shakes his head.

“You know, I think I’ll leave you both to it.” Sam announces and then he is out of the door. Dean quietly hopes that he will go to Eileen. He’d love her as sister-in-law.

Dean and Castiel both start laughing, when the door falls shut. Dean pulls out the ingredients they both need and then smiles at his angel. Castiel seems to be watching him very closely.

“You up for a little contest, if you are oh so good, angel?” Dean almost bites on his tongue at the nickname, but Castiel doesn’t seem bothered. No he smirks and then shrugs. Dean feels a bit lightheaded now.

“Sure. What does the winner get?” Castiel wants to know before he takes the rolling pin from Dean. The hunter gets one himself and makes them both a bit of space. They’d need to share the ingredients, at least.

“Whatever he wants.” Dean says happily and oh he knows exactly what he wants. Castiel grins.

“Deal. Sam the one who needs to taste them?” Castiel wants to know and Dean nods. He checks his watch and when he looks back he sees that Castiel made himself an apron himself. Of course it has bees on it.

Dean’s heart stumbles. That’s why he is so in love with Castiel. The angel doesn’t care what other people think about him. He does what he wants and Dean smiles. He tries that now as well.

The next few minutes they both spend doing their dough. Dean uses his mother’s recipe but he is actually impressed that Castiel knows what he is doing. Dean almost gets lost watching Castiel’s hands in the dough.

“Bit slow hm?” Dean asks, because he already has the first cookies on his baking sheet. Castiel doesn’t react and Dean smirks. Okay. He will get the angel’s reaction. So he slowly bends over when he puts the sheet in the stove. He can barely resist shaking his ass.

“Dean stop that!” Castiel says and Dean turns back to him, leaning against the kitchen counter. He blinks at him.

“Stop doing what?” Dean asks and he smiles. He has to win this. He wants a kiss from Castiel. The angel laughs and then he actually takes some of the flour and throws it at Dean.

“Oh you didn’t!” Dean says but the flour that is trickling from his hair tells him that Castiel actually did do that. Dean huffs, but takes some of his dough and smears it all over Castiel’s cheek. 

Castiel gasps.

“That means war, Winchester!” Castiel says and this time he even pours the milk over Dean’s hair. Dean is perplexed the first second but then he has to giggle at it. Castiel laughs himself.

“You’re a mean cheater.” Dean says, not caring that he looks like a cookie himself by now, he uses all his sprinkles and puts them in Castiel’s hair. Most of them get stuck in it and Dean smiles sweetly.

“Shut up.” Castiel says smiling. Dean giggles again. They are such a mess.

“Make me.” Dean whispers and the mood immediately changes. Castiel’s laughter stops, but he doesn’t look weirded out. No he just walks over and presses Dean against the kitchen counter. 

Dean can barely take another breath, before Castiel is already kissing him. His lips are firm and soft against his mouth and Dean opens his own mouth to welcome Castiel’s tongue. Castiel tastes like dough and Dean doesn’t understand how they never did that before.

“C-Cas.” Dean whispers against pink lips.

“Yeah?” Castiel is kissing his jaw by now and Dean strokes through Castiel’s dirty hair. He has to laugh again and not only because Castiel is tickling him. 

“I think we both lost.” Dean says and Castiel looks up. There is dark smoke around them, Dean’s cookies very obviously already burned and the baking sheet Castiel made is laying on the ground. The heart shaped cookies all around them.

“Hmm, I think we actually both won.”

Dean doesn’t protest. Not when he is being kissed again.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/76168e5d5a5bb9859757d8730e5bd7dc/846a2f8d6684b24d-3f/s540x810/257799c8d7f851112e40b05013b4e2604f5eea79.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
